Kyungsoo
by bubbblepop
Summary: Kyungsoo selalu iri kepada eonninya - Lay - yang telah terlebih dahulu menikah dan memiliki seorang anak *summary gagal*


Title:

Main cast: Kai & Kyungsoo

Other cast: Suho, Lay, Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, Chen, Xiumin

Warnging: GS, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran

Rated: T

.

~Kyungsoo pov~

Aku adalah seorang yeoja bermata bulat dengan rambut ikal panjang, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kini aku sedang berjalan malas menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kalau bukan karena eomma aku tak akan berada disini. Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu berwarna krem dengan nama: Ny. Kim Joonmyun tertulis pada papan nama pasien. Kumeraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Kyungsoo, lihatlah keponakanmu ini, cantik sekali mirip dengan eonnimu," ucap Luhan eomma membanggakan anak kesayangannya, Lay, yang telah menikah dengan pengusaha muda kaya bernama Kim Joonmyun dan kini kehidupan Lay eonni semakin sempurna dengan kehadiran anak pertama mereka.

Aku memandang ke arah tembok, sangat malas melihat kemesraan JoonLay couple yang berada di hadapanku saat ini.

Luhan eomma dan Sehun appa terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran…, ehm keponakanku. Terlalu sulit untuk menyebut bayi dalam dekapan Lay eonni itu keponakanku, aku bahkan menganggapnya penambah penderitaanku.

Sejak kecil appa dan eomma selalu mengutamakan Lay eonni karena kecerdasan dan kecantikannya – walaupun aku merasa lebih cantik dari eonni. Di sekolah Lay eonni populer di kalangan namja, namun hanya satu namja yang berhasil menjadi kekasihnya sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar yaitu Kim Jongmyun, namja yang kini menjadi suaminya. Aku rasa kisah cinta Lay eonni adalah yang paling sempurna, bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya saat masih berada di sekolah dasar, mulai berpacaran di usia dini, menjalin hubungan selama tiga belas tahun tanpa pertengkaran yang serius, mendapatkan restu dari orang tua dan calon mertua sejak awal, selalu diperlakukan dengan baik oleh calon mertua – yang kini telah menjadi mertuanya, menikah dengan bahagia, menjalani kehidupan awal pernikahan yang – menurutku – sangat sempurna, dan kini mereka telah memiliki seorang anak, anak laki-laki, yang sejak lama dinantikan oleh kedua orang mertuanya untuk menjadi penerus keluarga mereka. Oh, aku ingin memiliki kisah cinta yang indah seperti eonni, tidak pernah merasakan putus cinta sekalipun.

Tapi kenyataannya aku berbeda dengan eonni. Aku selalu gagal mempertahankan hubunganku hingga 100 hari, dengan siapapun aku mencoba menjalin hubungan selalu putus sebelum anniversary 100 hari.

Usiaku dan Lay eonni hanya berbeda satu tahun. Lay eonni dan Jongmyun hyungboo menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, itu berarti kalau aku ingin menikah di usia yang sama dengan eonni aku seharusnya menikah dau tahun yang lalu, namun sampai saat ini aku bahkan belum memiliki seorang namjachingu.

"Kyungsoo, tidakkah kau ingin melihat dan menyentuh Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun appa membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol, Kim Chanyeol, keponakanmu."

Karena aku kesini untuk menengok kelahiran keponakanku, maka aku memalingkan wajahku, memandang ke arah Lay eonni yang telah tersenyum bahagia memandang aegya dalam dekapannya, sedangkan Joonmyun hyungboo berada di samping ranjang, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Lay eonni dan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol.

"Lay, gomawo," ucap seorang ahjumma berpipi chubby yang berdiri di belakang Joonmyun hyungboo sambil memandangi Chanyeol, ia adalah Minseok ahjumma, eomma dari Joonmyun hyungboo.

"Wae, eomma?"

"Karena telah melahirkan Chanyeol. Ia sangat tampan."

Lay eonni tersenyum semakin lebar. Dan kini suaminya menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening.

Ugh, aku sangat iri dengannya.

"_Sabar, Kyungsoo, sabar, kau hanya belum menemukan jodohmu, saatnya belum tiba,"_ batinku.

Dimana aku bisa menemukan namja yang tak kalah sempurna dari Joonmyun hyungboo? Aku ingin memiliki suami yang lebih darinya, agar eomma dan appa berhenti memandangi Lay eonni, Joonmyun hyungboo, dan Chanyeol seperti itu, aku ingin appa dan eomma juga melihatku. Aku merasa tidak mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari mereka, apalagi beberapa bulan belakangan ini ketika mengetahui Lay eonni mengandung appa dan eomma buru-buru menginap – atau bisa dibilang pindah – ke rumah JoonLay couple dengan alasan ingin menjaga Lay eonni dan membantunya sewaktu-waktu ia merasa akan melahirkan, membuatku harus tinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Eomma akan tinggal di rumahku kan setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit ini? Aku kan masih belum bisa merawat Chanyeol dengan baik," ucap Lay eonni manja yang langsung dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan pasti dari eomma.

"Pasti, chagi, eomma akan tinggal ada kapanpun kalian membutuhkan eomma."

Kalau masih harus berada disini sampai satu jam kedepan rasanya aku akan lompat dari atap rumah sakit, telingaku sudah tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang sama sekali tak menarik bagiku.

"Sudahlah eomma, aku mau pulang." Aku membalikkan tubuhku hendak keluar dari ruang rawat paling elit ini.

"Kau tidak berpamitan pada eonni? Oh, kau bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat pada mereka," cegah Sehun appa.

"Baiklah, selamat atas kelahiran putra pertamanya tuan dan nyonya Kim Joonmyun," ucapku tanpa membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung pergi.

Aku bingung harus kemana.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Sebuah adegan menarik yang terjadi di halaman rumah tersebut memaksanya untuk berhenti dan menyaksikannya.

_PLAK!_

Seorang namja secantik barbie menapar namja tampan berkulit tan di hadapannya.

"Pergi kau sekarang juga," usir namja barbie tersebut sambil melemparkan beberapa potong pakaian yang ia yakini sebagai pakaian namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Kevin, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, jebal…," ucap namja berkulit tan tersebut lirih.

"Kesempatanmu sudah habis," jawab namja cantik bernama Kevin tersebut.

_BRAK!_

Pintu ditutupnya dengan kasar, menyisakan seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan beberapa potong pakaiannya yang tercecer di atas tanah.

"Aku sangat ingin memiliki seorang namjachingu, tapi kenapa kau yang sudah memiliki namjachingu setampan itu malah mengusirnya," gumam Kyungsoo tanpa disadarinya.

Namja tampan yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Kyungsoo itu berbalik, tatapan mata mereka bertemu dan saling memandang selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya namja itu memalingkan wajahnya, ia berjalan menjahui rumah itu, meninggalkan beberapa potong pakaiannya yang tadi dilempar oleh Kevin di halaman.

Kyungsoo berlari menyusul namja itu. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab namja itu ketus.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Kini namja itu berbalik. "Ikut denganmu? Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal."

"Kalau begitu ayo sekarang kita berkenalan. Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Karena sekarang kita sudah saling mengenal, ayo ikut aku." Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan kiri namja bernama Kai tersebut dan menariknya menyebrangi jalan.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini mulai saat ini, aku tinggal sendirian, ehm tidak sendiri juga sih sebenarnya, tapi appa dan eommaku memutuskan tinggal di rumah eonni untuk sementara waktu," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan segelas teh hangat kepada Kai yang langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku dan kamu tinggal berdua saja di rumah ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehm, seorang yeoja dan namja yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun tinggal satu atap apa tidak…."

"Lalu kau mau tinggal dimana? Kau mau kembali ke rumah barbie itu?" potong Kyungsoo.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Rumah barbie?"

"Ehm, maksudku rumah miliki si barbie itu."

"Barbie? Kevin? Ah, tidak, aku tidak mungkin kembali kesana, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengusirku dan aku tidak akan berlutut memohon kepadanya lagi." Kai menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah disini dan menikahlah denganku."

Kai membulatkan matanya. "Menikah? Kita baru berkenalan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dan kau mengajakku menikah?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti.

"Memangnya kau mencintaiku?"

"Belum, tapi aku akan berusaha mencintaimu," ucap Kyungsoo.

Kai meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo. "Tapi tidak semudah itu."

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi mudah."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Beri aku kesempatan."

"Kesempatan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada namja di hadapannya. "Kesempatan untuk menjadi istrimu, kesempatan untuk belajar mencintaimu, kesempatan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku, dan kesempatan untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa semuanya mudah. Dan aku akan berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan tidak akan mengusirmu seperti yang dilakukan Kevin."

Kai tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu."

**END**


End file.
